


Apoyo

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Una noche mas sin dormir tras la desaparición de Shiro. Todos duermen, menos los paladines rojo y verde.





	Apoyo

Pidge se despegó de la pared con pereza, bajó la computadora de sus piernas y subió sus brazos, estirándolos mientras bostezaba e intentaba relajarse. Sus ojos ardían y pronto comenzaron a lagrimear. Retiró sus anteojos y frotó para eliminar la pequeña cantidad de agua salada, el hangar estaba en una completa oscuridad, la única luz disponible era proporcionada por la luminosa pantalla llena de números.

Quizá debía dormir, pero no podía.

Fue algo inexplicable el hecho de haber escapado de las garras de Zarkon semanas atrás, más inexplicable aún: la desaparición de Shiro.

Y es que no tenía ni la más mínima cantidad de sentido, Shiro se había esfumado de la nada, no había un rastro de él, y la presión por seleccionar a un nuevo piloto para el León negro los estaba ahogando lentamente.

Era asfixiante, el ambiente altamente tenso, incluso un saludo sencillo desencadenaba miradas de tristeza, ira, desdén... era insoportable.

Ella amaba a Shiro, tal como podía amar a alguien que la cuidaba, apoyaba y velaba por el bien de su familia. Hunk, Lance, Coran y Allura también depositaban un enorme cariño en el paladín desaparecido, era el pilar de todos, era quien los mantenía unidos y los ayudaba a arreglar sus diferencias, era la representación interna de paz y esperanza, un símbolo del futuro bienestar para todos. Y ya no estaba.

¿Keith? Probablemente él era el más afectado, mucho más desde que, una semana atrás, el León negro lo había elegido como Paladín. No sabía mucho sobre él ademas de que era un lobo solitario, pero estaba segura de algo: la tristeza en el rostro del paladín rojo podía superar a la de todos juntos. No sabía que lazos unían a Kogane y Takashi, pero no necesitaba comprender que Keith estaba herido, un ave herida y desamparada ante la lluvia de expectativas como nuevo paladín negro y nuevas responsabilidades.

El sonido seco de las teclas al ser aplanadas le resultaba pacífico. Le traía una sensación de firmeza y apoyo que nadie le podía brindar en esos momentos, aunque obtenerlo no era algo que deseaba. Si se derrumbaba, se llevaría a alguien más. No era tonta, sabía que ante una señal de malestar, los paladines intentarían animarla, pero ellos tenían sus propios pensamientos y problemas en los que concentrarse.

Extrañaba a su familia más que nunca, los abrazos protectores, las palabras dulces y deseos de bienestar, un apoyo, un hombro en el que llorar. El olor del perfume de su padre, las galletas de su madre, las bromas de Matt. No le gustaba mostrarse débil, no había tiempo para eso.

Ya no era una niña de quince años que leía sobre los avances en la investigación de agujeros de Einstein Rosen o debates con respecto a la teoría de la relatividad, no podía deslizarse por el barandal de la escalera en su casa, no podía subirse al techo y mirar las estrellas para formar las constelaciones antes de dormir, no podía comer pastel de fresa mientras calculaba vectores. Su deber era prepararse. Entrenar duro y hackear tecnología Galra para enfrentarse dignamente a la guerra y no caer. No se quejaba mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo hacía cosas que le gustaban, pero las misiones sorpresa y los ataques de naves Galra la mantenían alerta. Solo quería ser pequeña y volver a los brazos de su madre, ser ayudada y mimada, que acariciaran su cabello mientras le aseguraban que todo estaría bien.

Pero debía enfrentarse a lo que estaba frente a ella.

La amargura de la soledad calaba en su corazón, el frío aire del Castillo congelando cada pasillo y cada alma. Solitario. Se sentía sola. Estaba sola. Lo comprendía, sabía lo que era el malestar en su pecho, el abandono que la nublaba. Y, quizá, fue por eso que lo ayudó aquella noche.

— ¿Keith? —preguntó en susurro, como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo y ahuyentarlo.

El aire estaba particularmente frío, la pared transparente del lugar en el que se encontraban permitía a la oscuridad dominar, siendo levemente aturdida por la luz de estrellas lejanas.

Escuchó a Keith sorber los mocos y lo vio limpiando lágrimas con rapidez. No lo vio directamente, la delgada sombra de Keith no era difícil de interpretar. Tragó en seco ante la idea de Keith llorando y se abrazó más a la manta que cubría su espalda.

— Vete a dormir —le escuchó decir. Keith había intentado gruñir en señal de amenaza, el corazón de Pidge tembló ligeramente ante el tono débil de la orden.

Sus pies avanzaron. Vio a Keith juntar sus piernas a su pecho y abrazar sus rodillas mientras seguía sentado en el sillón frente a la pared de cristal.

— No veo nada —mintió.

Si sus suposiciones sobre las similitudes de Keith y ella eran acertadas, sabía que él no se mostraría vulnerable ante ella. Llorar sería impensable en ese momento.

Keith asintió suavemente y ella se paró detrás de él. El joven Kogane se movió un poco, dándole un lugar disponible a Pidge en el pequeño asiento. La castaña aceptó, dejando una mínima cantidad de espacio. Sus hombros se rozaban al respirar.

Silencio absoluto. Ninguno quería hablar. El orgullo para evitar mostrar su lado indefenso los bloqueaba.

— Lo extraño —murmuró Pidge suavemente mientras mantenía su vista hacia las estrellas lejanas. Keith la miró de reojo y volvió su vista a la pared transparente— Creo que lo sabes, pero aún así —suspiró— Shiro salvó a Matt, y no dudo que a mi papá también. Siempre nos apoya y aconseja. Él... Es alguien simplemente increíble —tragó en seco y luchó con el nudo en su garganta.

— Siento que lo estoy dejando de lado.

El tono sensible, la voz suave y temblorosa, la garganta fallando y un sollozo contenido.

Keith le mostraba su vulnerabilidad y no sabía que hacer.

Keith era fuerte, nunca lo había visto ni mínimamente conmovido. Estaba abriendo su corazón.

— Lo estoy decepcionando —continuó— Sé que él quería que yo fuera un líder, pero no puedo hacerlo —el labio de Keith tembló— Eres lista, ¿No? Tú mejor que nadie comprendes que no estoy hecho para esto, Shiro sí. Yo no puedo dirigirlos, no puedo ayudarlos. No puedo ser lo que Shiro quería. Simplemente... —suspiró— No puedo ser Shiro.

Pidge mantuvo el silencio unos segundos más.

— No puedes —afirmó— No eres Shiro, eres tú —formó una media sonrisa— Nunca. Nadie puede reemplazar a Shiro. Nos a salvado de muchas maneras, créeme que no puedes ser Shiro. Pero puedes ser tú. No lo estás dejando de lado, no lo estás reemplazando. Y creo que lo único que decepciona a Shiro es que no creas en ti... Sé lo que es temer a decepcionar a otros, créeme. Pero debes seguir de pie. Por Shiro, por nosotros, y más importante, por ti —sonrió.

— ¿Y cómo líder? No puedes negarme que metí la pata incontables veces —intentó bromear. Pidge soltó una risa silenciosa.

— No. Aún tengo quemaduras del último lío al que nos metiste. Sin embargo, se que puedes hacerlo. Nadie nace aprendiendo algo, sólo necesitas más práctica.

Vio la sonrisa delicada de Keith ante la poca luz. Kogane agachó la mirada.

— ¿Crees que esté bien?

— Se que lo veremos pronto —no mentía. Su corazón sabía que Shiro estaría con ellos nuevamente.

Vio a Keith abrazarse asimismo y sonreír suavemente. Alzó su brazo un poco, abriendo la manta que llevaba puesta y llamando la atención de Keith, un permiso para acercarse. Keith la miró confundido unos segundos, para luego asentir de manera dudosa. El brazo de Pidge se elevó y se colocó en el hombro de Keith, cubriéndolo con la manta de manera automática. Una vez acomodada la manta, Pidge retiró su brazo.

— Gracias —murmuró suavemente mientras giraba su rostro hacia ella.

Los ojos brillosos (por las lágrimas, probablemente) y la nariz y mejillas pintadas de un suave rojo la hicieron temblar, obligándola a desviar la mirada.

— Está bien. Puedes contar conmigo siempre, Keith.

— Es, uh... ¿La primera vez que hablamos a solas? —el tono avergonzado de Keith la hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

— Eso creo. Pero, ¡Hey! Eres agradable —bromeó mientras daba un leve golpe al hombro de Keith. Él negó con una sonrisa leve.

Los segundos transcurrieron nuevamente, cada vez más rápido. Ambos inmóviles bajo la suave y cálida manta que apartaba el frío del castillo de los leones. Keith comenzó a caer presa del sueño. Su cabeza se movía lentamente, reaccionó de golpe, asustando a Pidge.

Pidge volvió a colocar su brazo en los hombros de Keith, lo jaló suavemente para acomodarlo sobre ella.

— ¿Qué...?

Pidge lo silenció y lo acomodó entre sus piernas, no le importaba mucho, pero esperaba hacer sentir mejor a Keith. Lo recostó contra su pecho y le permitió acomodarse, aún confundido, Keith se acurrucó. Las manos de Pidge comenzaron a acariciar el cabello de Keith, sentía su propio corazón acelerado y los sollozos contenidos de Keith, hasta que él quedó dormido. Mantuvo su vista en el pacifico rostro de Keith, el joven Kogane estaba inseguro de sus propias habilidades, sus mejillas seguían húmedas por las lagrimas que se había negado a mostrar.

Los meses pasaron, Shiro había vuelto sanamente, todos parecían más tranquilos, al menos hasta ese día. Pidge se había ilusionado con pistas que resultaron ser falsas con respecto al paradero de Matt.

Un hilo fantasmal de datos, un rastro equívoco. No quería pensar que su búsqueda era en vano. Matt debía estár en algún lado del universo, no podía morir. Pidge estaba ahí para salvarlo, era su turno de protegerlo como él lo había hecho durante la escuela.

Pero las ilusiones estaban disminuyendo, las pistas disponibles la conducían a laberintos, no había testigos, las cámaras de seguridad fallaban, su cordura se desmoronaba esporádicamente.

Keith temía que la chispa de esperanza en el corazón de Pidge se hubiese extinguido.

— ¿Pidge? —llamó a la puerta.

No escuchó nada más que un sollozo proveniente de la habitación. Abrió la puerta sin importarle el permiso de la pequeña paladín. Esta se quitó las mantas de encima y lo miró con furia.

Pidge intentó hablar, su garganta dolía, sentía un doloroso nudo bloqueando su voz. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse, alertando a Keith ante la nueva mirada de dolor e impotencia.

Keith esquivó las pocas herramientas del piso con rapidez, llegó hasta la cama de Pidge y esta se volvió a cubrir. Tomó asiento a su lado.

— ¿Pidge? —la llamó— Yo... —suspiró con pesadez. Temía equivocarse— Se que no soy la persona indicada para hablar sobre Matt. No lo conozco. Pero lo que me cuentas de él es sorprendente —colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Pidge y comenzó a acariciar su cabello— Es alguien a quien admiras, significa que es excepcional. No lo conozco, pero si es como tú, puedo asegurarte que está enfrentándose a peligros con valentía e inteligencia con el propósito de proteger sus ideales y al resto, igual que tú.

Las manos de Pidge se relajaron y dejaron de formar puños.

— Le estoy fallando. A él, a papá, a mamá... a mí.

— Incorrecto —Keith se deslizó un poco y obligó a Pidge a mirarlo— Haz logrado cosas increíbles. Tienes quince años y ya eres una figura importante en la guerra, salvaste planetas a la misma edad en la que yo robaba un auto. No le estás fallando a nadie.

Pidge se volvió a esconder entre las sábanas y Keith suspiró.

— No soy bueno con las palabras —se sinceró mientras miraba a Pidge— Pero estoy aquí para ti. Estaré siempre que me necesites.

Pidge gimió y alzó un poco las cobijas que la cubrían. Keith comprendió y se metió entre estas, acostándose al lado de la castaña.

Rápidamente, Pidge se abrazó a Keith, acostándose sobre su pecho y sollozando. Keith se giró y le permitió llorar en él, cepillando suavemente con su mano los suaves hilos miel y calmándola. Pidge durmió en el pecho de Keith, más tranquila de lo que había esperado esa noche.

Era un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso, ambos sabían si el otro se encontraba mal, un pensamiento fugaz, una mirada los alertaba y se comunicaban sin necesidad de palabras. Abrazos y acurrucarse para dormir. La calidez del otro a su lado, los latidos suaves que relajaban y generaban una confianza en ellos. Un escudo contra pesadillas e inseguridades. Siempre, un abrazo, caricias en el cabello y un beso casto en la frente para apoyar al otro en sus peores momentos. Inquietudes que eran extinguidas con la presencia del otro.


End file.
